Surviving the World
by silentwhisper34
Summary: Taking in deep breaths her aqua eyes scanned the area. Sighing with relief she leaned against the tree. Hiding. That was the mission, her survival plan. Ever since Ghosts came in and took over, she had no choice. The Ghost king would surely kill them both. "Jazz…I'm scared…" A small voice said, looking down, she smiled softly at those violet eyes. "Me too..." she said, "Me too..."


**Surviving the World**

**_Hi…so this is my first fanfic ever. I hope it's good. And I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for taking the time to read it =) thanks._**

**_Summary time: taking in deep breaths her aqua eyes scanned the area. Sighing with relief she leaned against the tree. Hiding. That's all she ever did. Hide and protect her. That was the mission, her survival plan. Ever since Ghosts came in and took over, she had no choice. The Ghost king would surely kill them both. "Jazz…I'm scared…" A small voice said. Looking down, she smiled down at those violet eyes. "Me too Sam…me too…" She replied._**

**_Prologue_**

_Tap…_

_Tap…_

_Tap…_

_Tap…_

_CRASH_

With a jolt an eight year old girl woke up in bed. Glancing around her pink room she shuddered. Something didn't feel right. _Nothing _ever felt right. She looked around her dark pink room and held back her tears. She could hear her parents, crying out and yelling in both terror and bravery. Slowly, she climbed out of bed and walked to her window. Opening the blinds slowly and quietly she looked outside. Ghosts. That's all she saw. Scary, terrifying, Ghosts. All of them wore uniforms. Dark gray uniforms that were decorated with medallions on their upper right part of their chest. She glanced at their helmets and sighed in disgust. Their helmets held the symbol of their leader. The one who started this war. This war against humans and ghosts. This holocaust against the human race. His plan? Kill or work the humans to death. Why? To make them ghosts.

In his eyes, humans were imperfect. _We _were the abominations. It was all _our_ fault that we kept the ghosts away. _Our _fault. But yet, the ghosts are causing the destruction. _They _are causing the chaos and horror. How can it possibly be our fault? She looked at the symbol, it was a _V. _ That was his symbol. Just one letter, but yet it wracked the whole town of Amity Park _and _the world with fear.

She started to breathe heavy at the amount of ghost guards and officers that were lining up on her street. Suddenly, another crash. This time louder.

"Jasmine!" she heard someone yell her name, "Jasmine!" Turning around she saw her mother, Maddie, she saw all the scratches and bruises the ghosts gave her. Her mother's purple eyes were full of worry and fear. Jazz became afraid and ran to her mother.

"Mommy!" She cried. Embracing her mother she cried.

"Jazz sweetie, we need to get you somewhere safe. _Now_." Her mother said. Scooping up her daughter, Maddie ran downstairs to the basement. There was a hole in the wall. This giant hole, was what started this mess. This is what caused the whole town to become a mess. That portal…that ghost portal.

"Mommy, what do they want?" Jazz asked. Maddie set her down in a hidden compartment in the lab. She looked around and sighed.

"They want me and your father Jazzy. They want us to remake the portal, so that more of them can come through." She said, her voice shaking. Jazz's eyes widened. They really wanted the humans gone.

"But mommy, what will they do with me." She asked. Maddie's eyes watered.

"I don't know Jazz. But I want you safe." She said, kneeling down to her daughter's height, she smiled softly, "Jazz, no matter what happens…promise me you will live on." She said, Jazz started tearing up. She franticly shook her head.

"No mommy…st-stay with me-!" Jazz started.

"Promise me that you will fight for our freedom. Promise me that you will save and help out any human that is dying, or injured, or sick." She asked, her daughter. Jazz let her tears fall. She let her bodies wrack with sobs.

"No, mommy…please." Jazz said, hugging her mother tightly. She shook her head and pleaded softly. Maddie hugged her daughter tightly. She could feel her throat tighten. Her voice was cracking.

"Promise me Jazz. Promise me that you will stop this madness." She asked, her voice hoarse. Crashes and noises could be heard from outside the basement. Screams from the neighbors were clear as daylight. Maddie let her tears fall. She was handing down such a big responsibility to a little girl. Just then Jack, her father, came running down, he too was also covered in bruises and marks.

"Maddie, we need to go now." Jack said. Maddie nodded. Jack quietly walked to Jazz.

"Daddy, please don't go." She whispered. Jack sighed sadly and picked up his daughter.

"I'm sorry Jazz, but we lost your brother…we can't lose you." He said hugging her tightly. Jazz cried harder.

"But you _are_ losing me! You're_ leaving_ me! You're _abandoning_ me!" She cried into his chest. Maddie stood up.

"Jasmine Fenton, your father and I are not abandoning you. This is just a small separation. Think of it as an adventure." She said. Jazz looked at her.

"An adventure?" She asked sniffling. Maddie nodded.

"Yes, a very long and dangerous one. You are the princess. You have been separated from your family by the evil king." She said. Jazz smiled softly. Maddie took her in her arms and hugged her for the last time. She placed her back in the hidden compartment and smiled.

"I'm the princess, and I am searching for my long lost family." She said, excitement coursed through her veins. Maddie and Jack smiled sadly. Jazz yawned.

"When do I start looking for you?" She asked. The parents smiled.

"As soon as you wake up." She said. Jazz nodded. She felt herself getting tired. Her mother closed the compartment's door. Before Jazz fell asleep, she heard her parents scream. Letting out a whimper, she sat in the corner of the room and cried.

"I promise." She whispered, "I promise." And with that, she let the cold feeling of sleep in, and take her to a fitful dreamless sleep.

**_Well, there's the prologue. Sorry it's short. But hey, it's a prologue. They were meant to be short. Right? Well I Hope it was good. Please review. Thanks :D _**


End file.
